SpiderMan: It's A Wonderful Life
by Eclipse101
Summary: What if you could go back to the past and change your mistakes? Would it build a better present? Or would it destroy everything? Peter enters the past, changing everything. Chapter Six is up, it's BEST YET
1. If I Could Change It All

Chapter One  
If I could change it all.  
  
"Peter, Peter.PETER PARKER!" Peter jumped up quickly. "Sleeping in class, again Mr. Parker?" Peter smiled sheepishly. "Uh.sorry," He said slowly and ran a hand through his hair. "I'd like to speak to you after class Parker." The teacher walked off to another desk quickly. "Busssttteeeddd." A kid that sat behind Peter muttered with a laugh.  
  
The bell rang quite alarmingly. Peter was still shaking off his sleepiness as he walks over to Mr. Hartman's desk. "Peter, your grades are slightly declining." Peter shrugged and turned to walk off but Mr. Hartman reached out and grabbed his hand, turning him around to face him. "I'm worried for you Peter. You're a great student, just." He stopped, choosing the right word. ".a little distracted," Peter nodded turning his attention to the teacher. "If you don't start studying or something I'm going to have to fail you." Peter sighed, "I get it, I'll try harder, and I'm out of here." Peter ran out of the class quickly. He had had enough. Enough lectures, enough bullying, enough.of being Spider-Man.  
  
Peter sit in his room thinking to himself. He was depressed, which had seemed to overcome him quite a lot after he had become Spider-Man. Who was he trying to fool? He couldn't do this. He had more to worry about. At that moment a commercial came on the T.V. Peter tried to concentrate on the movie commercial, taking his mind off of everything. Just his luck, it was for a new movie called, "The Butterfly Effect". Change the past and mess up everything. What if Peter hadn't been bit by that Spider? Gwen would be alive, they would be boyfriend and girlfriend, Harry wouldn't be mad, he'd have good grades, he'd have everything he had always wanted. He lay back onto his bed and started to cry foolishly. He quickly fell adrift into an uneasy sleep.  
  
4:24A.M., Peter had woken up again in the middle of the night. He couldn't fall back to sleep so he stood up slowly, walked over to his closet and threw open the door. He grimaced looking into the face of Spider- Man. His alter-ego, his worst enemy, his best friend, "GOD!" He ran over to his dresser and pulled out a pocket-knife he had got at the scouts. He was getting ready to cut the shirt into pieces when a tingling feeling ran through his leg. He reached into his pocket and found his cell phone. "Hello?" Peter said as he answered the phone. "Hi, Peter, it's Doc Connors. I think I've found a break through. Peter, I think I've found a loop hole to the past." 


	2. Spider Effect

Chapter Two  
The Spider Effect  
  
"What am I doing?" He asked himself as he made his way up the stairs to Doc Connor's office. "What am I looking to accomplish?" He ran a hand through his hair and started opening the door to his office. Only to be met with a faint buzzing sound. The lab was completely empty. "Hello?" Peter asked as he entered and took off his jacket. "Anybody home," His thought's trailed off just like his words as he saw the wondrous machine before him. "What the hell?" He saw it but couldn't quite believe it. The exterior was blue; it was about the size of an airplane bathroom. Just a little bigger. Peter reached out, opening the door and peering in slowly. His eyes widened with shock. There was a black light attached to the top of the machine. He didn't like this, maybe he had stumbled into the wrong office. He quickly shut the door and started towards the exit when the door flew back open and out-stepped Doc Connors! "Ok, tell me what the hell is going on!" Curt smiled and pulled off his jacket slowly. The smile on his face was quite worth all the shock. "I just tried out the machine, and stopped myself from becoming the lizard. Stopped myself from ever drinking the ser." Peter woke up and jumped out of his bed quickly. He picked up the phone and started dialing the number to the Connor's resident. "I'm sorry, this line has been disconnected." Peter heard the suave voice from the other line. "What the hell did he do!?" Peter ran out into the hall and down the stairs quickly. He was getting ready to open the door and leave the house when he woke up, yet again, at the lab. "Ok, tell me what that was please!" Peter said with fear as he looked to Curt. "An alternate dimension, where I never became the lizard, you never came after me, never left your house that whole week, got shot by a thief, died, and I was poor." Peter raised one of his eyebrows and gave Doc Connor's a slight punch on the shoulder. "This is all a little over my head. I think I'm going too go shoot myself!" Peter yelled and grabbed the Doc's jacket. Everything was just too much. He couldn't handle any of this anymore. "Can I.use it?" Peter asked slowly, his eyes wavering. "Yes, only once," Curt said slowly. "When you come back and change anything too seriously call me at this number: 524-6491." He wrote the number down on Peter's hand. "I always have this number with me." Peter nodded and stepped into the machine. He wouldn't change anything temporarily. He'd just call the Doc once he got back. He started to press in a date. 10-15-98, the exact date he became got his spider powers. 


	3. Upside Down

Chapter Three  
Upside Down  
  
I jumped up quickly out my bed and sighed. Just a dream, just a very strange.dream. I started to put on my under-shirt, shrugging off the strange thoughts of last night.  
  
"Peter, hurry up!" A man's voice came in from the hallway. "Oh, geez," Peter fell back onto his bed. "Uh, Uncle B-Ben?" Peter called back. "Yes Peter?" The door opened slowly and Ben walked in. "What's up Pete?" Peter's eyes widened with shock. He jumped up quickly and hugged his dear Uncle. "I love you so much Uncle Ben!" Peter said as he started to cry into his shoulder. Ben started to rub his back gently. "Get dressed for school Peter. Today's that big field trip you've been talking about for months."  
  
Peter nodded and started getting dressed quickly, throwing on his baggy blue jeans and his white T-Shirt. He smiled weakly as he put on his glasses. He had grown so used to never wearing them.  
  
He stumbled down the stairs clumsily. His backpack in one hand, sack lunch in the other, kissed his Aunt May on the cheek warmly, hugged Uncle Ben and headed for the door. "School ends at about 3:00. Which mean's I'll be home at 3:15!" Peter smiled and stood by the door for a couple seconds, taking in everything. He winked to his Uncle and made for the bus. Why did I ever become Spider-Man in the first place? He asked himself as he boarded the bus. His life was perfect.  
  
"Money, now Parker!" Flash had Peter by the jacket up against the backside of the school. Peter had felt a brand new sensation, severe pain. "Alright, alright," Peter reached into his pocket. Having the experience of Spider-Man gave him a new found confidence. "Hmm, no money, but there is present I've been saving for you." Peter said with a smirk. Flash started to push him against the wall harder then before. "This should be something." Flash started to loosen his grip on Peter's shoulder as Peter pulled out his hand and stuck up his middle finger to flash as he kicked him in the knee-cap. He knew it wouldn't hurt Flash for long. Peter wasn't strong enough to do any real damage. He took off quickly towards the front of the building. "Errr, stupid punk Parker!" Flash yelled as he tore off after him. Peter narrowly made it into the school before Flash caught him. Peter quickly dived into the wave of students heading for class, Flash grimaced. "Damn, lost him," He said breathing heavily.  
  
"Hurry up, hurry up." The kids were boarding the bus slowly. "Hey Parker," Peter turned quickly to be shoved down by Flash Thompson. He flinched slightly and jumped up quickly shrugging off the pain in his arm. "I'm tired of your shi" Peter's sentence started as quickly as it ended, being interrupted by Principal Anderson. "Break it up boys, none of this kind of stuff can happen on the Field Trip. Remember last year?" He said sternly as he took his seat. Peter and Flash's eyes connected fiercely for a couple of quick moments before Peter sit down in the seat next too his friend Harry Osborn, sneering at Flash angrily. "Can't believe that guy!" Pete said with a sigh. Harry nodded slowly as if he were off somewhere else, away from the lousy school bus and annoying yelling of his classmates. "Uh, Harry?" Peter said as he hit his friend's shoulder playfully. "Check....her..out.." Harry said as he shoved Pete across the isle and into the seat next to them. "Hi Gwen, here's an open seat." Harry said with a charming smile. Peter smirked and started to go through his book bag. "Uh, sure," Gwen said before sitting down with Harry. "So, your Harry Osborn right, you dad's Norman Osborn?" Harry nodded. "How'd you know?" Gwen smiled and her eyes glanced towards Peter. "My father works in a similar field. He and your father are quite the friends." Harry smiled and in his mind went over the 'checklist'. Both Are Popular - Check, Both Are Rich - Check, Both Families Know Each Other-Check.  
  
The bus pulled into the small faculty slowly and Peter started to put his various books back into his backpack. "Now remember kids, this is a very important day, so don't screw this up." Principal Anderson said as he got off the bus. Flash pushed by Peter as he muttered to his friend. "Yeah, the defining day of my life," They both snickered as they to, got off the bus. Peter's eyes faltered thinking to himself quietly,  
  
You don't know how right you are. 


	4. Re Take

Chapter Four  
Re Take  
  
Peter stood looking to the ceiling as scientist went over the safety precautions. He couldn't screw this up; he might never have a chance like this again. "Peter, could I speak to you for a second?" His thoughts came back down to earth as he noticed Gwen Stacy whispering to him. "Yah, sure," He started to walk with her over to the hallway and out the door with her. "So." His voice trailed off just like his thoughts. "Peter, I love you." She knelt in to give him a kiss and his eyes widened. SMACK! Something had fallen to the ceiling, hitting Peter on the head, knocking him out. Gwen giggled and ran back into the main lobby. It was all going according to plan  
  
Peter woke up sometime later; he stood up and froze with shock. Pitch.black. "Hello?" He called out to anyone willing to answer. He looked out his glow-in-the-dark watch and his eyes widened. 4:25p.m.! He had missed the bus home and was now stranded at some laboratory. He grimaced and felt around for the door. After a good fifteen minutes he re-entered the lobby. "Can't believe this!" He saw a pay-phone and sighed with relief. He walked over to it quickly, stuffing his hand into his pocket. Flash had knocked him out, and stolen his money! He yelled out again "HELLO?!" He reached into his pocket once more and pulled out his cell-phone. Finally, some good luck for Peter. He then noticed his palm. '524-6491' He started to dial the number and could make out a windy kind of sound on the other side. "Doc,"  
  
A flash of blue light engulfed Peter and he was back in Doc Connor's office, or at least he thought. Papers were tossed this way and that, test tubes were shattered on the floor, and a faint light could be seen from the middle of the room. Peter ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He could make out the outline of a newspaper lying on the ground. He picked it up quickly, checking the date. It read: 2-1-04. "Oh man, it worked!" Peter rushed out of the room, down the elevator, out the steps and into the street.  
  
He returned back to his house in a good ten minutes. He started to open the door and was greeted with the barking of a dog! "What the." The dog started to bite into Peter's leg. He kicked it off as a fat man entered the kitchen with a flashlight, shining into Peter's eyes. "What are you doing?! I'm calling the cops!" Peter stumbled backwards and out the door. He looked from side to side and ran down the sidewalk at his full speed, which wasn't fast enough for the police. A police car turned the corner and was speeding towards him. "Ahh!" Peter turned once again and ran into the nearest backyard. He dived behind some bushes hoping it would be enough refugee against the on-coming officers. "Don't move! We have you surrounded!"  
  
Peter franticly looked around trying to find anything to get him out of this horrid situation. Then he noticed whose backyard he was in, Mary Jane's! He reluctantly walked towards the house. What if they weren't friends? How could the one little spider bite effect so much? Where were his loving Aunt and Uncle? He laid down on the porch not caring if he was caught by the officers that had the house surrounded. He had screwed up so much. Where was his Re Take? 


	5. All Is Explained By An Unexpected Friend

Chapter Five  
All Is Explained By an Unexpected Friend  
  
"Peter, is that you?" The door to the Watson house opened quickly and Mary Jane ran over to him. "What did you do?" "It wasn't me," Peter said looking up at her. His eyes full of pain and shock. "Come on in up to my room." He nodded and followed her into the house. The drone of siren's in the background as they talked. "Where are my Aunt and Uncle?" Peter asked as he pulled off his jacket and took a seat at the kitchen table. "You guys moved two weeks ago remember? Your Aunt and Uncle split over some big fight and now you live with your Aunt across town." Peter raised an eyebrow. He had so many questions to ask her, but he'd just sound crazy. "Uh, how's school?" Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "I thought the dance was pretty fun, didn't you.Tiger?" She said with a smile as she started to kiss him. Peter backed away quickly, nearing falling out of his seat. "Can I uh, stay with you tonight?" She nodded, "What about your Aunt and Uncle?" "I'll think of something." He said with a smile as he gave her a quick hug before getting up and settling in on the couch.  
  
The morning sun glistened in through the window. Peter woke with a start, getting on his jacket and leaving the house before the rest of the Watson family could wake. He pulled out his cell phone and scanned through his list of contacts: Home, Flash, Harry, Gwen, and Mary Jane. He clicked on HOME and the numbers dialed. Soon enough he was speaking too a raspy voiced man. Peter suspected it was his Uncle but couldn't be sure. "Where the hell are you?" The man asked angrily. "I've just been out, nothing to worry about." "Yah, right, come home now or I'm grounding you for a month." He hung up abruptly and Peter sighed, running his hand through his hair. A taxi drove by slowly, patrolling the seats. Peter stuck his hand out to stop the cab. "Hey, you're the Jameson kid right?" Peter raised his eye brow. "Uh, no." "Yah, yah, Peter Jameson! Hop in kid, I'll give you a ride back to your house." Peter had no other choice but to jump in the car letting him take him to wherever. He set back in his seat wondering why he had asked that. "Yah, your Aunt's dating that Jonah Jameson character." Peter wanted to hurl. "Heh, ok just drop me off my house please." Peter said reluctantly.  
  
About ten minutes later they had pulled up to the Parker resident. "There yah go kid," Peter nodded a thanks and walked up to the door, opening it slowly, afraid what would pop out at him. SMACK! A newspaper had struck Pete in the face and fell back against the wall. "You called thirty minutes ago! You better not have been over at that Watson's girl house again." Peter's eyes widened with fear. Jonah Jameson, his father?! "Don't be so hard on the kid." His Aunt May walked over to him slowly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Uh, Aunt May?" "Yes dear?" "I don't feel so good; can I go up to my room for a little bit and lie down?" "Of course dear, I'll have your brother send up some cookies and milk." Peter nodded and ran up the stairs. He had a brother, his Aunt was dating Jonah Jameson, and his Uncle was no where to be found!  
  
After lying down and taking everything in for a good half hour Peter had come to a decision. He'd have to find Doc Connor's immediately and go back in time, change back everything. He turned on his T.V. that was in his room and started to look through his cell phone to see if Doc Connor's was on his list of Contact. The words 'Breaking News' flashed across the screen and a man with brown hair and glasses started speaking. "The police have cornered a shocking villain who call's himself, 'The Lizard'. We'll have more on this developing story after the break."  
  
Peter couldn't believe it! He'd be stuck in this alter-reality for ever if he didn't change back Doc Connors. That seemed impossible without his Spider Powers. But he'd have to do it! He stood quickly and started to pace across the room. If he was going to make everything better he'd have to defeat the Lizard single handedly without his powers.  
  
Next Chapter: THE LIZARD 


	6. Questions in the Dark

Chapter Six  
Questions in the Dark  
  
Present: The Alternate Reality in which J. Jonah Jameson is his father and  
he must stop the Lizard before it's too late.  
  
Peter watched a little bit more of the news, finding out where this was all going on and how many police were actually going to be there.  
He was starting to put on a black trench coat he had found in his closet when a disturbing thought came into his mind. What the hell am I doing? I could get my self killed all for a life that I wanted. I wanted all this, why do I have too throw myself through all these loops to change it? The question seemed to wring his neck and punch him in the gut, but Peter knew better then to let it get to him. He was better then that, he had been through to much to let a simple question kill him.  
He looked through his closet and found some suitable clothes. Then he noticed the red hair dye lying on his dresser. He smirked, if I can't get a costume I might as well dress up, Parker-Style. He threw some into his hair and ran his hands through it, making his hair a blood red. He smiled triumphantly and put on some dark-sunglasses that had been lying on his dresser.  
  
Peter made his way down the stairs quickly and out the door without being noticed by his Aunt or his uncle. Running over all the facts he had seen in his head as he called up a taxi. He was heading for the Prairie Life Center. A big gym located on the south side of New York. "Where to?" The cab's voice was a mere hum over Peter's projectile thoughts. "Prairie Life Center," Peter muttered under his breath, thinking out loud. The taxi driver took it as a green light and drove off into the heart of New York.  
Peter was awoken by a rude awakening, slamming into the backside of another car! "What the hell are you doing?" Peter asked as he jumped out of the car, noticing this was his drop-off. "Shut-up and pay me." The cab driver said rudely. Peter's eyes faltered to the ground. "It was crappy service." Pete said as he slammed the door behind him, laughing silently to himself. He hurriedly pulled out the water bottle he had brought along, Filled with soap, coloring gel, and cologne, hopefully enough to distract the sensitive eyes of the lizard.  
He was looking over the small bottle as he reached the door too the building. Just to get shoved backwards by a rather large police man. "What do you think your doing? Unless you got a pass, you ain't getting in!" Peter grimaced and put his finger into the large man's chest. "What the hell is this, a rock concert?!" Peter was in no time to be happy. He had too get to the Lizard and stop him, quick. He turned and walked down the step's quickly and turning to the left. "Yah that's right," The cop yelled to him. "You keep running!" Peter smiled at this comment; he could easily sneak into a carelessly unlocked back door or window.  
A good fifteen minutes later Peter was inside of the gym, scaling his battleground. "If I were a giant Lizard where would I hide?" Peter thought aloud. His plan was stealth, brute strength wouldn't be able to stop the Lizard, and counting that Peter didn't have any he'd defiantly have to use stealth.  
A loud banging noise echoed through the building alarming Peter. The enemy was near, keep your cool Parker, don't' panic. A green blur darted across the hallway making Peter's heart skip a beat. He quickly ran into the nearest room. His luck being it was the men's locker. Not to great of a place to fight a 300-pound Lizard. Find the gym was his first objective as he walked wearily across the men's locker room to the side door. A low hissing noise could be heard from somewhere outside the door. Peter would have to act quickly.  
He opened the door very slowly, careful not to make a noise. He rolled the small bottle outside into the hallway and could hear very loud 'thuds' of a footstep coming nearer. He pulled out his pocket knife and lined it up with the bottle. If he missed it would be all over for him. He waited till the precise moment before hurling the knife at the bottle and slamming the door behind him as he quickly began running to the other door. He could hear a loud BANG as he ran. He pulled in his fist as a victorious sort of gesture. "Yes," He muttered as he made it to the door. If his plan had worked the contents of the bottle should have exploded into the Lizard's face, shirring its vision.  
Peter ran at his full speed, which was strangely faster then he remembered. He was four steps away from the Gym door. Four, three, two, one! "Ahh!" Peter yelled out in pain as a sting feeling penetrated his arm. "No," Peter yelled again as he fell to the ground. It was him and the lizard now. No exploding bottles of soap, no super powers, just stealth. Hell, Pete didn't even have that!  
The Lizard had bent down until his warm breath was clouding Peter's sun-glasses. "Ppppparrrrkkkkerrrrr," The voice hissed. "Yyyyoooouuuu ddddiiiidddd tttthhhhhhiiiiisssssss ttttoooo mmmmeeeeee." Peter's eyes obscured in shock, he couldn't give up. He'd have to keep fighting. He made one last grasp for anything as the Lizard opened his mouth and moved his razor sharp teeth inches closer to Peter's neck. "Aha!" Peter yelled in triumph as he hit the Lizard straight in the face with a five pound weight he had found aimlessly lying on the Locker room floor. The Lizard yelled out a scream of pain as Peter jumped up and was off running once again. What was I doing? I can't take on the Lizard! I shouldn't have come here.  
But as Peter moved closer to the flaming red sign that read 'Exit' the five pound weight was hurled at the Exit door by the Lizard and hit the door knob straight on, jamming the door.  
It seemed now Peter would have to fight the Lizard, for his life. 


End file.
